


You're Better Than One Million

by Overgrown_Sunchild



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Finn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Poe, BAMF Rey, Bens kind of an asshole, Dog BB-8, Fluff, Flustered Finn, Flustered Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Lonely Finn, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Poe, Overall Sweetness, Poe and Rey are best friends at first instead, Smut, Uncle Chewie, Virgin Finn, or maybe just extremely misguided, shy Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgrown_Sunchild/pseuds/Overgrown_Sunchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn, a shy lonely alpha who is constantly ridiculed for his opposing nature, never believed to find a mate. Until he meets the spunky and out spoken omega after defending him from a particularly awful beating. He quickly gives Finn something he's never had before, a friend and maybe eventually a little something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Better Than One Million

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Wrote this during class rather than doing work and I had Wake Up by EDEN on repeat while writing this, which has nothing to do with the story but is still a good song! Anyway I hope you enjoy!:)

A rock was rolled along the sidewalk as 16 year old, alpha, Finn made his way down the street towards his home from school. Mindlessly kicking the rock as he tried to remember what homework had to be done when he was inside. He sighed as he took in his more than boring life, he never thought of himself as an exceptionally interesting person, far too awkward and shy to be around large groups of people. Not that he hasn't tried but he was always quickly dismissed, finding him off putting and hard to talk too. Finn wasn't surprised when rumors spread about him never finding a mate because his personality was one to be typically comparable with anyone. Finn can understand, I mean any omega, maybe even beta wants a big strong Alpha to protect them and he well wasn't that. He sighed once more forgetting the rock sometime ago as his thoughts overcame him.

Suddenly two boys jet past him, bumping into him slightly and he stumbled a bit. Catching himself, he saw a tall guy chasing a shorter one, immediately piecing together those were the two who bumped into him. The taller caught up to the shorter and managed to grab him by the back of his shirt and pull him back. The boy stumbled backwards glaring fiercely at the guy holding him, “You better let go of me before I stop feeling sympathetic and start _really_ kicking your ass with these drop dead moves.” The tall guy push him to the ground and got on top of him, fist raised. The one on the ground flinched slightly raising his hands in surrender. “Come on why are we fighting?” He asked  ridiculously.

The taller one sneered at him before bringing his fist down and hitting him across the face. At this point Finn decided to move. He ran towards the pair yelling, “Hey! Leave him alone!” Just as his fist raised for a second time, the taller turned towards him only for Finn to tackle him to the ground, throwing him off of the boy. Having the advantage, Finn swung his fist satisfied to feel impact. Gaining a bit more confidence he went for another, only to have his fist blocked and finding himself on his back with sudden pain filling his cheek. Some more pain blossoming in his nose and suddenly two hands were grasping at the front of his shirt pulling him closer to an angered face.

"Interrupt me again and you'll be sorry." He threatened in a deadly voice. Disgust evident in his eyes as they narrowed and he tore his hand off of Finn's shirt. Giving one last glare towards his first victim he promptly turned around and left without a single glance back. Finn in a slight daze barely managed to catch any of that as he continued to lay on his back until the stars and blurriness left his vision.  

“Hey, you alright?” A concerned voice questioned. And suddenly his vision was blocked by a boy with furrowed brows, tan skin, mocha eyes, and gorgeous dark brown curly hair. The sunlight creating a halo around his head and Finn was for lack of better words, speechless.

And like an idiot stumbled out, "A-angel." If He could ask the guy who put him in this situation in the first place to punch him the face one more time, he would. Guess I'll just blame the head trauma, he thought.

The boy above him chuckled, “Uh no? The names Dameron, Poe Dameron but is that your name? Gotta say you sure don't look like an Angle.” Poe held out a hand for him to take flashing a wide smile with slightly crooked front teeth and dimples. Which Finn found incredibly endearing.

“No! Uh no, it's um not."  He corrected him, mentally slapping himself in the face. He took Poe's offered hand which was surprisingly enough slightly smaller than his own and allowed himself to be helped up.

"Then what'cha name kid?" He asked again now that Finn was on his feet.

"It's Finn." Now able to stand up straight and look at him directly, Finn took in his appearance. They were about the same height give or take, he was wearing light colored ripped jeans with the bottoms rolled past his ankles showing off his black combat boots, a red flannel tied around his waist, a large loose white tank top with a few small holes littering the straps and very bottom and black lettering, and dark beaded and yarn bracelets decorated his right wrist. He couldn't help but die a little bit.

“You got a last name?”

“Uh it's complicated.” Finn admitted, scratching the back of his neck and looking towards the ground.

Poe decided not to push, “Well Finn no last name it's nice to meet you. And may I say fine rescuing, you know until you got knocked on your ass back there.”

“Hey! I was making it up as I went!” Finn defended, ignoring the way he shivered slightly as Poe said his name.

Poe gave a light chuckle holding up his hands in a placating manner, “And there's nothing wrong with that but seriously thanks.” His smile turned gentler, his eyes warm and Finn felt his throat close up.

Before Finn could say anything a short brunette with just about the weirdest hair he's ever seen came running towards them, arms waving as she yelled Poe’s name. A little orange haired corgi running right next to her. Poe turned around cupping his hands and yelled back, “Rey!”

The girl-Rey, finally made made her way up to them and grabbed Poe firmly by the shoulders and shook him lightly, “Where the hell have been!? You think it's okay to just leave your best friend like that? And with captain Phasma of all people! You're the worst- oh my god what the hell happened to you?” She questioned worryingly just taking note of the scratches along his arms, newly bruising cheek, and grass in his curly mop. The corgi at their feet whined pawing at Poe's leg as if just taking notice of the injuries too.

“Ben.” He said with a strained voice.

Rey grunted in annoyance and rolled her eyes, “The idiot. Just wait till I tell Aunt Leia he's going to wish he never crossed you!” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked downwards towards the left. “

"Well I'm fine now, so there's no need to worry." Poe said calmly bending down to pet the stumpy legged dog as it wagged its tail and attempted to lick his nose, “Woah, hey buddy! And if you can get footage of your Aunt handing him his ass on a platter be sure to send it to me, she's my hero.”

“Will do my handsome friend.” Rey saluted. Finn wrung his hands together as he watched the exchange starting to feel a bit awkward now that he wasn't exactly needed. Opening his mouth to say a quick goodbye to Poe, hazel eyes were suddenly on him.

“Hey, who's this?” Rey questioned with a slight raise of her brow.

Poe looked up from where he was scratching the dog’s belly and his eyes widened, “Holy shit how rude of me! Finn no last name this is my best friend Rey no last name, Rey this is my hero Finn.” A barking sound was heard, “And this is BB-8 best damn dog in the galaxy!” He said with a grin.

BB-8 barked taking pride in what his master said. Rey stepped forward extending her hand, “Well it's nice to meet you hero.”

“Um Finn is just fine.” He said sheepishly, blushing at what Poe said, taking her hand and giving it a shake. And fuck does she have a grip on her.

“Thanks for helping him out, he would have been a goner if you hadn't shown up.” She gave him a crooked grin, hazel eyes shining with gratitude. Freckles along the bridge of her nose highlighting with the close proximity.

Poe shot up quickly looking at Rey offended “Hey! I wouldn't have been a goner and besides I..I slowed him down.”

“Yeah or got his adrenaline running.” Rey remarked with a smirk on her face staring smugly at Poe. Poe merely waved her off and grumbled something neither of them could make out.

“It was no problem.” Finn said. Self consciously shrugging his shoulders, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his jacket.

“Well even so I think we all deserve a little something to liven the spirits. Milkshakes on me!” He announced raising a hand as if to affirm them. Then turning to pick up a messenger bag that must of been tossed during the whole shit show. Finn couldn't help but note the pins that littered the front and strap of the bag, which all seemed to be fighting some cause. Poe slung it over his shoulder, making his way back over to them, and wiping excess grass off it.

“Well if you're paying, lead the way! Uncle Chewie has been moaning about seeing you anyway.” Rey admitted. Starting to walk off with Poe in tow. Finn felt like it was time to take his leave. He obviously isn't needed anymore so might as well start making his way home before it gets dark. He turned around to be on his way. Only to be stopped by a shout.

“Hey! Where you going? Aren't you comin’?” Poe asked. He was looking at him with a confused stare waiting for Finn to make a move.

“Uhh I-i didn't know I was invited.” Finn admitted lamely. Feeling far from his Alpha Status and about 10 inches tall.

“What are you talking about, we're friends aren't we?”

Finn looked at him with wide eyes. He's never had a friend before. Hell, no one even knew his name let alone bothered to call him by it. Even his teachers never call him by his name but rather his student ID. Finn managed to stutter out, “F-Friends?”

“Yeah! And listen don't get used to me paying cause...” His voice trailed off, wavering as different excuses began pouring out. Every now and then Rey would add a snide comment to tease him a bit but Finn drowned them out slightly. Their conversation sounding like a gentle hum in the back of Finn’s head. He couldn’t help but smile widely as he repeated what Poe said.

_Friends._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
